


离婚战役·番外篇：家庭地位

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	离婚战役·番外篇：家庭地位

谨献给我被lofter折磨到晕古七的女儿 @做只猫不做情人 

 

01 

 

“宝贝！宝贝！快过来~”

 

“怎么啦？”

 

昨晚公会打帮战，林彦俊一直玩到快三点才睡。对方是隔壁服务器第三公会，他新氪了一整套装备才和对面打得难舍难分，最后结算他们以一个人头的小优势险险获胜。

 

已经快下午一点了，刚醒就听到陈立农在厨房呼唤自己。虽然不知道那人今天吃了什么蜜喊得这么甜，想着一起就有饭吃，林彦俊开开心心地就蹦下了床。

 

“吃什么啊——”是有点饿了，肚子咕噜噜。他踩着拖鞋刚走出卧室就开始朝着楼下厨房喊，那边却安静得反常。

 

不会是搞了什么大餐吧，林彦俊喜滋滋地。

 

……今天不是什么纪念日吧？笑容一下僵在脸上，仔细地琢磨了一会儿，结婚纪念日刚过完没几天，那个白痴的生日是上个月……好像没有，应该没忘什么。被自己吓出一点汗的人安心下来，理直气壮地去讨好吃的了。

 

“中午吃什么？”他从厨房门弦边悄悄探个头，做出可爱样子大眼睛眨巴眨巴。

 

脱离原生公司之后提前开始了退休生活，每天两个人打打游戏看看电视，一时兴起就去旅游，快活似神仙。偶尔想起来了，发个单曲飞行个综艺，热度也是不减当年。甚至因为公开关系时林彦俊的惊天强吻，多了不少哭着喊着求他出轨的小受粉丝。陈立农微博每每收到“赶紧离开我老公你这个臭婊子！”诸如此类的私信，最后遭殃受罪的也不过是“老公”本人而已。

 

而也是自那时起，林彦俊的懒狗本性终于彻底爆发，能坐着不站着，能躺着不坐着。让他做饭？要老公来干嘛的？

 

 

厨房里空荡荡的，但有细细索索的咀嚼声。他僵了一下，默默地走近橱柜挡住的料理台伸长脖子看过去。

 

 

小嗨正在陈立农怀里啃着新买的进口磨牙棒。

 

对视了，给了他一个不屑的微笑眼神。一人一狗蹲做一团，场面温馨感人。

 

“你醒啦，”抱着狗的人穿着背心短裤，戴着大大框架眼镜的样子一如未成年时的可爱，一下一下捋狗毛没看他，“我以为某人还在睡呢。”

 

“不是你叫我过来的吗？”林彦俊恶狠狠地看着一脸得意的小嗨，心里盘算着：马上过冬了。

 

“我没有啊？”

 

“那你刚才叫宝——陈立农我操你妈！”

 

一把把小嗨从陈立农怀里端起来，举到半空中。

 

“还有你！”摇了两下，“离我男人远一点！小狐狸精！”

 

小嗨呜呜呜地委屈起来，磨牙棒也掉在地上。凄惨叫声听得陈立农眉头一皱，从林彦俊手上把狗抢回来在地上放好，温柔地摸摸头摸摸下巴，宝贝别害怕哦爸爸一会给你喂牛奶。起身之后面无表情地就把林彦俊扛在肩膀上带出了厨房。

 

 

“老子要吃饭！”林彦俊被挂在肩上颠着，下了狠力打人，胡乱之间不小心锤到了陈立农腰上旧伤的肌肉。接着两个人一起重心不稳，摔在地毯上。陈立农痛得眼发花，一手捂后腰一手捂眼睛，吓得林彦俊以为他打通了痛觉神经，腰断了眼睛也瞎了，连忙跪到人身侧去看。年纪轻轻的，老公就残疾了，这谁顶得住啊？

 

“林彦俊我操你妈……”

“没事吧？”

试图把人手刨开看看眼睛，陈立农罕见地手上没了力气，轻易就被他得逞了。

 

“我还以为你瞎了，”林彦俊松了口气，下一秒就笑起来，“陈立农小朋友不哭哦，哥哥给你呼呼~”

 

“你呼你妈呢…”缓过劲的人熟悉手法攥住林彦俊后脑勺的头发，翻个身就把他扽在地上。又嫌不够，给他也翻了个身，把翘翘屁股拱起来。

男人嘛，刚睡醒反应总是比较敏感，被拧成这样一个平时做爱老用的姿势他还莫名其妙地有点爽。唔，做一次再吃饭也不是不行…

正在脑补激情GV的人不自觉地体温陡然升高一点，呼吸也明显起来。陈立农在他身后憋着笑，把人睡裤先剥下来，隔着内裤揉两下屁股。看他前面翘起来，腰也压得更低地轻轻扭，接着就把内裤也剥下来，露出嫩嫩的臀瓣。整个过程林彦俊都非常配合，还主动抬了腿。

“老婆……”陈立农随手摘掉框架扔在一边，指尖轻轻从人后颈一路沿着脊椎划下来。被痒得一抖的人腿软了一下，嘴上功夫还是不饶人。

“磨磨蹭蹭的干嘛！”

“就这么急？”笑着贴到林彦俊背上，凑到耳边温柔轻吻，“谁说要操你了？”

啪地一声打在浑圆屁股上，一瞬间就红出几道指印。林彦俊一下觉得势头不对，手脚并用地往前逃了没两步就被人按在原地，拽回腿上趴好。

“打我的狗，”又狠狠拍一下，“说话还这么凶，”又一下，“熬夜打游戏，”再一下，“爸爸不做饭你就饿死自己？”

“陈立农我操你妈！啊痛痛痛！放！开！我！”  
“叫爸爸！”  
“我叫你妈…啊！你是不是有毛病啊！”

小嗨叼着磨牙棒趴在一边啃啃：今天也是农爸充满活力的一天呢！

 

02

 

“以后养只狗吧。”

这是两人看房子看了两个月以来，第一次到有花园的独栋小别墅——现在的家来实地考察的时候，林彦俊对陈立农说的第一句话。

陈立农很喜欢狗，不光身边人知道，甚至粉丝都知道。但两人之前一是忙得脚不沾地，二是高层公寓并不适合，三…三是林彦俊本人其实并不喜欢狗。

开玩笑。到处掉毛，口水滴答，脏脏狗爪扑你腿，还要随身揣纸拣粑粑：处女座天敌的合集。

但这个别墅实在太适合养狗。他仿佛能看到陈立农在夕阳下跟狗狗在花园的草坪上嬉戏，扔飞盘，滋水管。画面太美以至于他头一热嘴一瓢就先一步提出了养狗，而后陈立农高兴到发疯把他抱起来往天上扔也让林彦俊不好意思再收回这句话。

之后就再也没提过这件事，陈立农也不提。两人好像都忘了一样，慢慢的也让林彦俊放心下来一点。

 

但是谁他妈能想到这个人这么阴险。

搬家那天林彦俊累得半死，又搬又擦，晚上还被兴奋得不行的人强行要了三次。第二天半睡半醒之间有人在他下巴颈窝里可劲儿的舔，他眼睛都不愿意睁就嘟囔，你自己去玩啦，我再睡一会，乖啊小陈同学。说着就抬手摸摸陈立农的头。

然后摸到了一手狗毛。

“陈！立！农！”被呼唤的人颠颠跑进来，手上抱着一个狗窝半成品，“这是什么！”指着自己枕头上的柯基。

柯基哈哈哈地吐着舌头，又舔了林彦俊一口。

我日……

“这是你送我的搬家礼物啊！”超大型犬扑腾过来把他和小型犬抱在怀里蹭了两下，“对不对小嗨～”

“你嗨你妈呢…别亲我都是狗口水——”

 

回想起往日种种，不由得让人悲上心头。

小嗨入住第一天：

“你什么都不用管！我自己来！你负责玩小嗨就可以了！”下完三十几单宠物用品的人信誓旦旦，“我给你写保证书！”

“……算了算了，我说了要养的…”  
陈立农开开心心，我老婆是世界上最棒的老婆！

 

第四天：

“你他妈的给老子滚过来！”

刚洗过澡准备躺尸的人惊呆，指着床上一滩深色，再把指尖对准躺在一边舒舒服服的柯基：“陈！立！农！——”

进屋一看，陈立农也崩溃了。一边狂笑一边把狗端下来，假模假样地拍了两下就放狗归山。林彦俊知道他才不是真的生气，他只是怕自己生气起来连狗带他一起打。

“好啦好啦，小狗狗不懂事嘛，不计较哈老婆～明天我就教它，正好今天换床单了。”安抚性质的亲亲抱抱渐渐刹不住车，林彦俊被抱着压进床里的前一秒僵直了身子，猛地一下缠上人后腰挂好。

“换了床单再做！”

 

然后？然后陈某人就把保证书忘在脑后，林彦俊的家庭地位从桃浦丸直线崩盘，稳稳降落倒数第一。

 

“今天打游戏啊，晚上开副本。”  
“不打，晚上遛小嗨。”

“我上午把你书房腾了一半出来。”  
“干嘛？”  
“给小嗨买了个充气游泳池。”

“一会儿开车送我出趟门，我去银行。”  
“你打个滴滴，我要带小嗨去看牙。”  
“我打你妈！我先把你打了！”

 

03

不能再这样下去了，林彦俊看着被磨牙期的柯基啃出棉花的意式布料沙发。  
不能再这样下去了，自己最喜欢的三十双小白鞋之一也成为了恶魔的小便池。

真的不能再这样下去了！第十二次被突然冲进卧室扑上床的小嗨打断了两个人“日常”生活的前戏，林彦俊一边喘气一边捶人，“你他妈哪一次能记得锁门啊！”然后陈立农火急火燎地赤裸着蹦下床去把狗端出卧室，再寻回林彦俊身上的时候，火热的旖旎气氛也变得家常起来。

他被拉开了双腿，刘海随着身上人的动作一晃一晃，面色一如往常潮红，喘息声响也听得陈立农更上头。但他看着天窗更高处的朦胧月亮，心里定定地打算好了：我要反击！

 

04

「老公，晚上几点回家」

今天去朋友的工作室帮忙看了看新Demo，提了点意见又小聚了一餐饭，陈立农打电话叫代驾的时候已经快十点，这才看到林彦俊的微信。

……发烧了吗？

他看着“老公”两个字，嘴角不自觉抽了两下。

「找代驾了，一个小时吧」  
「那我在床上等你~（心）」

哦，发骚了。

推开家门，一条玫瑰花瓣零碎蜿蜒而成的小路铺在陈立农眼前，搞得他愣了一下。

这人……是不是出轨了？还是投资失败破产了？

认真思考着，陈立农没有直接沿着小路上楼梯，转到客厅喝掉半杯温水。楼上卧室里听见开门动静，等得不耐烦的人明显压抑着恼怒。

“陈立农——”

“我先喂一下小嗨就上来。”  
“我晚上喂过了！而且关在书房了！你快点上来！”

哇，危险的第六感更强了。

“你有事就下来啊——”  
“我，我不太方便动……”

血液里的酒精浓度被水冲淡许多，陈立农稳了稳呼吸，左右闻闻自己身上没有不该有的香水味道，酒气也轻了不少。这才不情不愿地一步一步挪上了旋梯。

虚掩的卧室门缝里泄露出黑人女性唱腔的低低吟唱，是林彦俊做爱时候最喜欢的soul。更走近几步到门边甚至连香氛味道都散出来，Acqua di Parma卡普利岛香橙，已经到了中调，迷离焦糖甜味窜进他鼻腔里。

陈立农第一次这么害怕进卧室。

虽然对林彦俊今天的无比主动心有欢喜，微醺着做爱感觉也是一级。但是天底下没有免费的午餐，这个道理国小生都知道。所以他先想好了底线。只要不是出轨，不是什么很过分的要求，他会好好考虑，尽量满足的。

然而终于拉开门的一瞬间，陈立农什么都不记得了。去他妈的吧，什么老子都答应。

安静地坐在满床花瓣中央的人双脚撇在身外，是高中女生推崇的可爱坐姿，然而穿着却并不纯情。哑黑的绸质蒙住了双眼系在脑后，纤细漂亮的颈线下是干净到透明的宽松白衬衫，由于双手被同样材质的布料束缚在腰后，胸前便不得不向外挺得更开。

以至于衬衫内红色绳索的捆绑被看得一清二楚。

由两侧肩线朝下延伸，汇集在胸口处交叉凸显出圆圆乳尖，再分支开来缠在腰侧、胯外，结束在若隐若现的粉嫩前端底下。而林彦俊的下半身除了毫不蔽体的绳索束缚以外，只剩下皮扣紧紧贴住大腿的黑色吊带袜。

“你他妈的……”他快步到床边，又揪住人侧边碎发攥稳，一边膝盖顶在人腿边。被突兀的硬物感硌得轻轻一崴，继而从花瓣中摸索出一个口球，血气窜得更高，“你是不是要搞死我？然后去找小狗崽子？嗯？”

发丝被拉扯的痛感也没能干扰始作俑者对他回应一个甜蜜笑容，更过分地伸出不安分的红红舌尖重重的舔舐自己的嘴唇。

“这样漂亮吗？”

“漂亮得很，”酒精染过的指腹碾上脚踝，被抚摸的人不自觉地痒了个小颤。“就是不知道，这一餐要吃出个什么价来？”

然后林彦俊抿着嘴又害羞地笑起来，“老婆做饭给老公吃，不是天经地义吗。”

“别耍花招。”陈立农把口球直接绷上来，让冰凉的球体在林彦俊下巴上下轻滚，“你有三十秒，告诉我你想干嘛。不然，你就没机会说话了，知道吗？”

维持着乖乖坐姿，埋头倾下来用毛茸茸脑袋去蹭陈立农手心，“老公好懂我。”

“快说。”

蒙眼的松扣被几下扭头就软软卸在颈间，湿漉漉的大眼睛带着得逞的弧度。林彦俊跪着往前蹭了几步，咬住他耳朵。

“我妈说很喜欢小嗨，让我送她养。”

陈立农扑哧一下笑出了声，你当我弱智是吧林彦俊，不行。

被干脆拒绝的人也没变脸色，还是甜甜笑着：“你不把狗送走，我就现在，马上，打车，去酒吧。”轻轻摆了摆屁股，“就穿这样。”

“你倒是试试看？”

两人同时挑了眉，不过陈立农是带着狠劲，而林彦俊却显得懒散不在意。

“就算今天我去不了，总有一天你抓不到我的。”眸子里蒙上一点迷茫，晕着水光雾气，看得他心一揪。“你老婆还比不上你的狗吗，陈立农？”

他这下真有点拿不准林彦俊是演的还是真的，眼神四处流连不想直视对方眼睛。聚焦点散开，落在了那人无意间露出一点的胯骨边。麻质绳结束缚太久而磨出印迹，在娇嫩肌肤上色情得扎眼，却让他无可奈何地心疼了。

“回头我送我妈那去吧，乖。”

已经自暴自弃不看他，开始费力解脱手上绸带的人一听，抬头愣了：“你自己说的！”

“是，我说的。”陈立农笑着，一把把刚刚松绑的手腕握在一起举到人头顶上定住，“谁他妈让你解开的？”

一边把人推进柔软床垫里骑上来，一边紧紧地又绑上他的手。林彦俊的上半身又被整个拱出弧度，后腰悬空着。  
“老实呆着，”陈立农衣物还完整，只拆开金属腰带扣，让勃起出来透透气。接着更欺身上前，两边膝盖顶在林彦俊腋下。“舔。”

已经晶亮的顶端喂到林彦俊嘴边，他费力地扭头，伸出舌头先裹住正在颤颤渗出粘液的伞状物。

把玩着他颈间的口球，猛地就是一挺身，直接捅到喉咙口的那层软肉：“磨磨蹭蹭，怎么出来卖的？”林彦俊抬起泛泪的眼瞪他，舌尖往外推阴茎想吐出来骂人，带着按压力度的舔弄却让陈立农更爽，不住地一下下挺腰。“这不是挺会的吗？”

终于口得让人满意了，抽出泥泞不堪的阴茎来往下蹭。一边奖励似的跟身下的人接吻，一边毫不温柔地从股间捅了进去，摸到一片草莓味的滑腻感。

“败家东西，”把修长手指之间牵连的淫荡银丝展示给林彦俊看，要他舔干净，“明明自己就这么湿了，用什么润滑剂？”

“肯定自己用手玩过了吧。”

林彦俊红着脸理直气壮，谁让你这么晚才回来。

“还敢顶嘴了？”

既然自己都玩过了，那也没什么好磨叽的了。

“唔…老公，老公顶那里…哈啊…”  
“别他妈指挥，”皱着眉头用力狠狠冲撞进去，“叫骚点啊？”

下身剧烈地操干着，捏住林彦俊的下巴，“狗我给你送走了，不然你顶替一下宠物角色，老婆？”

“学狗叫还是学猫叫，你自己选一个。”

“嗯啊…你他妈，我他妈什么都嗯…什么都不选！”

 

轻点啊喵呜，痛痛痛捅穿了喵…

呜汪汪呜你这个狗东西你妈的汪呜呜呜！

 

04

“你干嘛？”

陈立农那天许诺了他，周末就把狗送走。第二天有个作曲改进，要飞去LA录音棚跟歌手当场试音。留林彦俊一个人在家和小嗨大眼瞪小眼。

此时是晚上林彦俊临睡的点了，他正安安逸逸躺在床上就着暖光柜头灯看书。一阵硬物敲击地板的声音踏踏，然后一个狗脑袋从床边冒出来，搁在他手旁。

怎么自己也老忘锁门，他无奈。要把狗撵回书房锁上，需要下床、穿鞋、端狗、走到书房、再走回来、洗手、擦护手霜……

“你乖一点，今天准你睡地板。”

小嗨好像听懂了，三角耳朵一支楞，安静地扭着屁股。

看着柯基短短一丁点尾巴疯狂左右摇晃，整个肥肥屁股抖得不像样子。林彦俊忍不住抿嘴笑，“趴下，睡觉。”

我也想睡床，地板硬硬。小嗨呜呜地小小声叫了两下，水汪汪的乌黑瞳仁仰视着他。

唉算了算了，过两天你就要被送走了……突然有点心虚的人摸了两把小嗨的头顶，叹了口气，拍了拍自己枕头另一侧。

“睡过来。”

耶！妍妈妈的枕头我超爱！我还要妍妈妈抱着我睡！

 

 

05

三天后回来的陈立农晚上刚洗完澡，正欲酱酱醸醸，小嗨腾地窜进两人之间，被林彦俊抱在怀里。

“我抱它出去啊老婆。”  
“不用，”林彦俊亲昵地拿下巴蹭了蹭柯基，看得陈立农喉咙一梗，“我们睡觉吧小嗨~”

啊？


End file.
